Never Ending Love
by Jadebird
Summary: Squeal to Lost Girls and Part 2 in the Series Sister of the Dark


Title: Never Ending Love (sq. to Lost Girls)  
Author: Jade  
Category: Horror/Love story  
Feedback: Yes please feed my muses  
Archive: (yes,Mirrors of Realitly Fanfiction.net if you want to post just let me know  
Rating: R for now   
Warnings: Sad Death Reveage and has it funny parts like the first Part Lost Girls   
Disclaimer I don't own any of the wrestlers i only own Dannie,Meg,Lana and Hope  
  
  
Never Ending Love  
By Jade  
  
It has been two months scents Danny has seen her brother Edge and her true love Christian. Matt has been a great teacher and friend. Matt told her that now she was his sister along with Lana and Hope. Then one night she got a call from Edge "Danny we are coming home soon." "When I miss Christian and you. I even miss Rainbow Bright." Danny said laughing. "We should be there Friday. I need you to called Shannon and Shane and have them get the house ready. Also how Aunt Meg taking everything? Is she ok with everything about you?" He asked. "Yes I think she cool with it that as Hope calls me a bloodsucker" Danny said laughing. Edge was also laughing. "Hold on Danny Jay wants to talk to you." "Wait there is something you should know Shane is full vampire Raven attacked him two time Matt had to finish change in him" She tell him. He very quite. Then he spoke "What about Shannon?" He asked. "Stage three along with Lana. Their one more thing Hope is in Stage two Raven is going to get even with us for Dave. He has a clan their names are Sean O'Haire and Test. There is one more thing Rhyno is back." Dannie tells him. "OK Dannie we are leaving now tell Rhyno not to leave I want him to be there along with Matt. And no I am not mad at you and Matt. I love you Dannie see you in morning." Edge says. "Bye big brother now let me talk to Christian." Dannie tells him. "Hello Angel I miss you very very much." Christian tells her as he pictures her stand biting on her lower lip. "I miss you too my love. I know you guys will be here soon so I let you go I will see you in morning I love you with all my heart." Dannie tells he picturing his eyes and full lips. "See you soon Angel." Christian told her.   
  
Matt was waiting for Dannie to come back into the room he was keeping something form Dannie. That he was in love with her. But he knew that she was in love with Christian. Dannie walked back into the room "Edge said to call Shane and Shannon and have them get the house ready for them. They will be here in the morning." Dannie told Matt. "So I take you told him everything?" Matt asked. "Yes and he said he wasn't mad. So we have nothing to worry about." She told him. "Are you sure?" Matt asked. "Yes he not mad. But we do have call Shane and Shannon and have them get the house together. I'll call them now." Dannie said picking up the phone. It rang maybe once when Shane picked "God sitting on top of the phone Shane?" Dannie said with a laugh. "Yes just got off the phone with Jeff he said they would be back in morning. I'm on my way to the house to get it ready for them. You going to might us?" Shane asked. "Yes Matt Rhyno and I are on are way. How are you doing with?" Dannie asked. "Fine I am getting us to be vampire it good to we can live off animal blood not only human I think I would have killed my self." Shane told her. "I know me to so you're not alone on that one." Dannie said. "Listen we will be there in ten minutes see you there." Dannie said. "Ok bye for now Angel." Shane told her. "Ok Sugar."   
  
They got the house together in no time and they were starting to leave when Edge Christian and Jeff showed up. "EDGE!" Dannie yelled when she saw her brother. She ran out of the house jumped into his arms along with Lana and Hope who came by with Aunt Meg. "Edge I missed you so much." Hope told him as she hugged him. Dannie walked up to Christian and they kissed. "Emm I better get this stuff in the house I will be back in a few." He told her. "Ok don't take to long I missed you so much." She told him. Matt stood their watching wishing it was him but he was ok with her and Christian love for each other he knew in his heart Christian truly loved Dannie. "You really missed didn't you?" Matt asked. " More then you will ever know." Dannie said with a big smile on her face she felt whole again with Edge Christian and Jeff back. A few minutes later the house blown up. 'NOOOOO CHRISTIAN!" Dannie screamed. Edge grabbed her to stop her from running into the house. 'God no he not dead no he not dead" is all Dannie said before she passed out into Edge and Matt's arms.  
  
  
When Dannie came to she was in her bed Edge was sitting next to bed with head in his hands crying she could tell. "Edge is he dead?" Dannie asked fighting not to cry. "I don't know I can't feel him but I don't know there maybe a block on him." He told her. "My heart telling me no he not dead but my head is telling me you saw it with your own eyes." Dannie said as she started to cry once again. Edge got up took his sister in his arms holding her. Matt and Jeff were standing in the door along with Meg. "Dannie are you ok sweet heart?" Her Aunt asked. "No Aunt Meg I will never be all right but I will learn to live with my lost. Just I did with momma." She said with pain in her eyes. Meg heart was breaking for Dannie. *Damm you Dave you caused my family so much pain I hope you are burning in HELL* Meg thought to her self. Meg walked over to Dannie and took her into her arms and held her telling her it was ok to cry. Dannie sat there in her aunt's arms and cried for what seemed like hours. When Meg looked up she saw that sun was coming up and Dannie was loosing her battle not to go sleep. "Sleep little one I am taking tonight off so I will be here when get up." Meg said as bent down and gave Dannie a kiss. Dannie looked at Edge "Don't leave please I don't want to be alone right now Please." Dannie asked. "Ok Angel I will stay with you." Edge said as laid beside her and put his arms around her.   
  
  
Dannie kept on dreaming about Jay all day. Dreams about her childhood. Dreams of Adam and Jay with her when she was little. Dreams of summer of 98' when she first fell in love with him as woman not as little girl with her first crush. The night they first made love. Then she saw something that she didn't know if it was real or not Christian hanging with his arms over his head he was in a basement she could tell but where? And was it real or wishful thinking? She didn't know. She woke up and told Edge what she dreaming about. "It could be your heart and mind battle Dannie wishful thinking, but also Christian is your soul mate and that can never be broken as long as you both live. Now I don't want to get your hopes up but maybe just maybe he trying to tell you he alive. And he can't get in touch with us any other way but through your dreams" Edge said. "Maybe is there anyone who could tell us?" Dannie asked. "Yes Aunt Meg she could?" Edge answered. "What how can Aunt Meg help?" "She Wicca." Edge said as he put on some closes that Glean bought for him. "Wait Aunt Meg is a witch?" Dannie asked. "Yes so is Lana Hope and you. Mom was one to." Edge said. All Dannie could do was stare at her brother in the last two months she found out she had long lost brother and that her Mother and her Aunt were Wicca and that her brother and his best friends were vampires now she was too. And her souls mate maybe dead or live god how much more could Dannie take only time would tell.  
  
  
As Dannie walked into the room she could hear her Aunt Meg yelling at her brother "how could you tell Dannie about your mother and me? I have kept it from the girls all their lives and now she knows she is half Wicca. And with her vampire powers and now she will want to learn how to use the Wicca powers" Meg finished yelling. "Well good because she is are mother's heir and yours. And we need her to learn how to use it so she can tell us if Christian is alive or not because if he is the only way she can get in touch with him is though her dreams like before." Edge said to his aunt with Glenn agreeing with him. "Meg you know he right that how she found them two months ago Adam tried to stop her but her powers were strong then you have teach how to control them or we will have trouble if she doesn't learn how to control them." Glenn said to his sister. "Meg I have always sided with you when you said you didn't want the girls to learn black magic or should I say gray magic because I know Wicca are good witches. But like Glenn and Adam said Dannie already using her powers and I have news for you Dannie always has used her powers. She just didn't know what she was doing she would move things without thinking about it. I don't how many times when she was growing up I would watch her moving things with her mind." Mark told his sister. As everyone talked Dannie heard a knock at door she went to answer because her family was starting tick her off big time when she answered the door she couldn't believe who there. "LORD HELP ME NOT YOUR DUMB ASS! SPIKE WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dannie yelled at her cousin. "Very funny Dannie or should I call you bloodsucker?" Spike asked trying not to laugh. "That Ms. Bloodsucker to you butt head!" Got it?" Dannie told him flashing her fangs at him. Matt came down stairs and show what was going he went and got Meg. "Spike sweet heart how are you?" Meg asked. "Fine mom. How are you?" Spike asked her as Dannie start to make kissing faces at him. You see Spike and Dannie very much like and fought all the time growing up. She looked at her cousin and lipped ass kisser. Spike flipped her the bird as he hugged his mom. She couldn't help but laugh.   
  
  
As Dannie talked to Lana and Hope Spike listening to them "it not nice easy   
drop Spike if you want to know what I am telling my sisters just asked." Lana   
told him. "Fine I want to know how three Wicca can be turned into vampires? I   
mean how could you let yourselves get involved with vampires and fall in love   
with them?" Spike asked. "Listen dumb ass I will not be judge by you but if   
you want to know I have been in love with Christian for over 15 years. And   
Lana fell in love with Jeff 4 years ago. So learn to live with the fact that   
we are vampires and other thing before you ask no I don't live off human   
blood I live off animal blood." Dannie told him. "Ok but about Hope she in   
love with Shannon?" Spike asked. "What Hope not in love with Shannon is she?"   
Dannie asked as she turned to look at Hope along with Lana. "Hope is their   
something you need to tell us?" Edge asked as he walked into room when he   
heard Spike and Dannie talking. "Yes I am in love with Shannon and Shane but   
I have never told them. I knew they were together so I never acted on it."   
Hope said with sadness in her eyes. "You should tell them so they know   
because it will eat you up if you don't sweetie." Edge told her. "Oh yaw I   
walk in the comic book store and look at them and say hey Shane and Shannon   
I'm in love with you two." Hope said. "Yes you should just tell them." Spike   
told her. Dannie looked at him not believing what she just heard. "When did   
you little ass get into romance?" Dannie asked. "I have always been into   
romance. I want you guys happy." Spike told Dannie. "Fine you want us happy   
or better yet me happy I know you know how to use your powers show me how to   
use my." Dannie told him. "Fine I will but you will sit down with me and tell   
me about this war your having with Raven and his clan." Spike told Dannie.   
"And if you and Hope want to know how to use yours I will teach you two   
also." He said as he looked at the other girls. "I will start tomorrow night.   
Then He told them with Meg Mark and Glenn giving him a dirty look "I don't   
like this Dannie will kill him within ten minutes. Mark said knowing how   
Spike and Dannie would fight. "I think one of us should be here to keep   
Dannie from killing him." Glenn said.   
  
  
The following night when Dannie got up she found her in bed with   
Matt. As she got out of bed she woke him up. "Sorry didn't mean to get in bed   
with you but the dreams I was having were scaring me." Dannie said. She had   
started to cry. "Angel what wrong do you want me to get Edge?" Matt asked   
putting his hand on her shoulder. "No I will talk to him later." Dannie told   
him. "What were they about Angel?" Matt asked. "I was dreaming about   
Christian today I could see them beating him so bad I don't think their   
letting him feed either. He had this hunger in his eyes like I never seen   
before. I have to learn to use my Wicca powers soon but how can Spike teach   
me only a female can teach me." Dannie said as Spike walked into the room. "I   
am sorry about just walking in but I wanted to give you this book to read.   
Like Uncle Mark said you already use your powers just now you have learn to   
focus them. Which will be easy for you." Spike said. "Can you teach me   
spells?" Dannie asked. By then Jeff Lana Hope and Edge came in to room. "Yes   
can she learn to cast spells?" Hope asked. "Yes you can learn to cast spells   
but only my mom can teach you that. I wish I could teach you but I can't I am   
still learning." Spike told them. "Look's like we will have to fight with   
Auntie Meg and get her to teach how." Lana said. "No you two will not bug   
Auntie she doesn't like it that I'm learning she will go throw the roof over   
you two." Dannie told them. "But you could teach us." Hope said. "Maybe I   
don't know." Dannie told them.   
  
  
It has been six months scents Christian 'death' but Dannie knew better she was getting close to finding Christian very close. She has learned some spells that her Aunt agrees to teach her that would help her when she fought Raven. She has had two battles with him and lost both. The second battle Dannie was almost killed when Raven slit her wrists she lost a great deal of blood and it took her week to recover. Spike was acting weird also much like Dannie Lana and Hope when they were in stage one of crossing over. Edge was pissed at Dannie for over a month but forgave her. She had been passing what she learn to her sisters and also to Edge. Matt and Dannie were becoming closer then before she was draw to him. Lana was becoming draw to one of vampires that Dannie saved no other then Raven's boys Test (Drew) and O'Haire (Sean). There is a female that has been running with Raven when Test and O'Haire went after Lana to say they got their asses kicked would been understatement of the year. Raven wasn't too happy so he throws them to wolves' Edge clan hoping he or Dannie would kill them. But they didn't for one thing when they were cast out Raven's clan it was when none of Edge clan was out they was to busying taking care of Dannie. One night with no where to go they looked for the one person they knew would help them Hope. "Hi Hope did you talk to Edge?" Sean asked her. "Yes he has agreed to meet with you both and he said if this setup Rhyno would kill you on the spot." Hope told them pointing to Rhyno who was never to far from her side. "Is he crazy or something? I mean I have never heard him speak." Test asked. "Yes he can speak but you have to earn his trust and after what happened to my sister your lucky he has tried to break you in half." Hope told them.   
"He said meet him and you guys will talk." Hope had told them. When Edge went to meet with the two of them he took Spike and Dannie both be able to read minds and able to send their thoughts to Edge they would be able to tell him if it was setup or not. Dannie and Spike could tell from reading their minds they were telling the truth they were forced into this of becoming vampires Raven prayed the fact that they lost loved ones. They also told Edge that Raven for last few months has been hiding something or someone in the basement and the only one's allowed down there were Molly and Raven. "Who Molly?" Edge asked. "Like us ticked into this life she scared to leave him. He has messed her head up." Sean told Edge. "Ok you can join my clan but be warned Matt Jeff and Rhyno will kill you if you even try to hurt any of my sisters. Oh also if you even think of going near my sister Hope and hurt her Shannon will kill you if Shane doesn't first. It little vampires you have to watch out for."   
  
  
Dannie found where they were hiding Christian she called Edge and told him where she was and that she need help. "Are you sure he their?" Edge asked. "Yes I can feel him near." Dannie told him. Edge told her to wait to go in that he was on his way and that he was bring Matt and Jeff as they headed for their bikes. She told them where she was "I'm at that old house on Poe Street the address is 18926 Poe. Get here now I can feel Christian he in a great deal of pain." Dannie said with fear in her voice. "Oh my god Spike coming but I don't think he sees us." Dannie said shocked to see him go into house. "Dannie don't do anything now." Edge told her. "I won't for once I listened to you I have Rhyno Test and O'Haire with me. I'm going into the house." Dannie said. "NO PLEASE JORDAN WAIT WE'RE 10 MINS. AWAY!" He yelled into his cell phone but all heard was click of Dannie turning her cell phone off. "Damm it get your asses moving Dannie in trouble." He told Matt and Jeff. 'That girl is as stubborn as she was when she was six.' Edge thought to himself.   
  
When Edge pulled up he saw Dannie Rhyno Test and O'Haire bikes parked in front of the house. They ran into the house "Angel where in the Hell are you?" He called as he went into the house. "I'm in the living room Edge." she called out. "Where Star (Lana) and Little Bit (Hope)?" Dannie asked. "With Uncle Glenn and Mark." He told her. "Hey look what I found." Dannie said. "What did you find?" Jeff asked. "Do you remember when Thunder said her house was broken into and the only thing she said was taken was some books?" She asked. They all answered yes. "Well I found them but they look like old dairies. Some look like some of them are over hundred years old. And they're also very drawings. Look at them they look Edge Star Little Bit Spike and myself." Dannie told them. And these look Matt Jeff Rhyno Test and me." Sean said holding other drawings. "And they're a drawing of a woman." She said. "Here one that looks like Christian." Matt said showing it to Dannie and Edge. "The woman in that picture looks like Molly." Test said pointing to picture Dannie was holding. "Rhyno take this stuff and watch it." Dannie told him.  
  
"Dannie can you still feel Christian?" Matt asked. "Hold on. I'm trying to get a better feel we have to find him he dieing" Dannie said with fear in her eyes. Dannie walked around the house then she came to basement door she heard moaning coming from the basement it was Spike. She slowly walked down the stairs with Edge and Matt behind her. She came to a door where the moans were coming from. She opened the door and she saw Spike and Molly lying on the floor. "Spike are you ok?" Dannie asked. "Yes Christian is in the other room. Dannie he doesn't look good he needs you." Spike said. "Molly where is Raven?" Test asked her. "He left he said something about going east." She told them. Dannie walked down the hall to where she could feel Christian. She started to open the door when Edge and Matt stopped her. "You're not going in there alone. Not with this." Edge said as he open up his leather coat showing that he had bought Dannie crossbow. He handed it to her as him and Matt took out their guns. Edge opened the door slowly and what they saw was Christian hanging by his wrists. All they could see was his back they saw that he was beaten badly. Dannie took aim and fired her crossbow and he fell to floor Dannie ran up to him and rolled him over. She was sickened by what she saw craved into his chest was words 'It only started'. "Dannie is he still alive?" Matt asked. "Yes he still alive but we need to get out of here Raven like to bomb house too much." Dannie said. Edges picked Christian up and throw him over his shoulder and they ran out of the house just then the blow up. Christian started to come to "Angel?" Edge put him down on the ground. Dannie put his head on her lap and kissed him softly "what my love?" She asked as she started to cry out of both anger and happiness. "I know you find me." Christian said to her. "Yes my love I found you" she said. One month later Christian was almost like his old self. Dannie never left his side during the first week he was home. She was to scare she loose him again.  
  
One year later. The books they found were the books taken from Thunder's house. But she moved to New Orleans so they have yet to get them back to her. Thunder and Mark got married and they live there now. Meg sold the video store and joined them. On Hope 18th birthday she and Shannon got married. Also Lana married Jeff and they too are living New Orleans. On Dannie 25th birthday she got a phone call from the lawyer that handles hers and Lana trust funds. "Jordan now that you are 25 the trust fund is all yours to do with as you please." He told her. "Good how much is there?" She asked. "You very rich. You have property in Miami and New York worth over 250,000 dollars." He told her. "Good sell it and setup other trust fund for Hope make my Uncle Glenn and Aunt Meg trustees." She told him. "I will do that for her." He told her. She hung the phone up and then she got other call. "Hello Jordan it's been to long. How is Christian?" Raven asked. "Raven what the hell do you want you sick son of bitch?" She hissed. "I told you I the game only starting." Raven said. "I'm not playing your games leave me alone." She hissed. "Yes you will or I'll go after Lana and Hope this phone call is first clue to tell you where the game for revenge will take place. It is too much fun playing with you and let say are little war took place before in time." He said before hanging up the phone. Dannie looked at the caller ID and saw New Orleans, LA. The next night when Christian woke up in found a note on Dannie side of the bed it Read:  
My Love ,  
Raven is back and I have to play his game or he will go after Lana and Hope. Please forgive me. Please don't try to find me I can't risk you getting hurt again. Just know that you are in my heart. Just I am in yours. Please explain to Edge and tell him I'm sorry and not to worry.   
Love always your  
Angel  
Christian jumped out of bed yelled "Edge Angel went after Raven she going to kill him."  
  
The End or Just the start  



End file.
